midnight_lemon_angelfandomcom-20200213-history
Midnight Lemon Angel Wiki
''' Midnight Lemon Angel (ミッドナイトアニメ　レモンエンジェル) Wikia' Lemon Angel is a Anime about three teenagers and the three actresses who provide their voices share their '''midnight fantasies' with the TV audience. ' Erika Shima',' Miki Emoto' and Tomo Sakurai play "themselves" in a sanitized late night TV incarnation of the Cream Lemon franchise. Purporting to be studying at the fictitious''' Lemon Academy'. The girls returned to the following year for a second season, though it was soon taken off the air.The producers of Lemon Angel were '''AIC', Pony Canyon and the Anime was released in 1988 and ended in 1989. Lemon Angel was a spin-off of the Cream Lemon series. The first''' Cream Lemon OVA''' was released in''' 1984'. Cream Lemon is a collection of somewhat surreal stories having different settings and situations at different points in time. Lemon Angel were also a' J-pop''' group who performed songs to a live audience and recorded several albums, some of the songs were also featured in the Anime. Lemon Angel split-up in 1990 due to rivalry in the group, Erika & Miki retired and Tomo pursued work as a voice-actress. Remon Angela.jpg 'Midnight Lemon Angel Characters' *Tomo - Tomo Sakurai *Miki - Miki Emoto *Erika - Erika Okushima 'Albums' *Lemon Angel 1st (1987) *Lemon Angel 2nd (1988) *Lemon Angel 3rd (1989) *Lemon Angel White (1989) *Lemon Angel - Don't Say Goodbye (1990) 'Video Games' *Majong Lemon Angel *Lemon-Angel PC 98 'Lemon Angel Manga' LemonyLemon.PNG In 1990 when Lemon Angel split-up a Manga (Lemon Angel Manga) was made which was based on the Anime, the only difference to the Anime is that the characters in the Manga have''' different names''' to the original Lemon Angel to avoid the original Lemon Angel from using legal action due to the Manga being based on their personalitys without "their" consent. The main characters names are Medaka, Rei '''and '''Satomi '''and are 100% based on the Anime characters who are based on the original trio, '''Miki Emoto, Tomo Sakurai and Erika Okushima. 'Lemon Angel Project' Remon Angel Project.jpg Lemon Angel Project (2006) (Lemon Angel Project) is an Anime about a producer who assembles a new young group of performers to form a new Lemon Angel which is an imitation the of the girl band from the past. Innocent starstruck schoolgirl Tomo Minaguchi signs up for the auditions, unaware of the more salacious side of the''' previous Lemon Angels'. Some of the girl's name's are references to the "original" '''Lemon Angel '''and the Anime is loosley based on the '''J-pop' group. The series is set in 2017 and music is delivered in a technological fashion. Previously a pop band named''' Lemon Angel''' had made it big, but they only performed in large flat screens that served as ad spaces in the city. After a while, the band disappeared, leaving no trace. 'Trivia' *Lemon Angel Project seems to have five members, Tomo Minaguchi,' Saya Yuuki', Erika Campbell, Miru Nagisa and Fuyumi Sakakibara instead of 3, where as the live action film based on''' Lemon Angel Project''' only has 3 main characters which is a direct reference to the original''' Lemon Angel'. 'Lemon Angel Live Action (2006)''' Lemon Angel 20000006.JPG The Live Action Lemon Angel Lemon Angel (2006) film which was made in 2006 was based on Lemon Angel Project, in which was based on Midnight Lemon Angel. In this film there are only three main characters, Tomo, Miki & Erika instead of five, which means they have taken elements from the original Lemon Angel. This live action film features Haruka Ogura, Ryo Shihono and Saki Yoshida as Tomo, Miki and Erika. Category:Browse